Closing My Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's heart was no longer open anymore. With her heart closed and never wants to love anyone or even Sonic again. What will Sonic do to open her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Closing My Heart Ch.1**

Amy the pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots, and her red headband. She was waiting for her blue lover Sonic the Hedgehog for like an hour. It was now 3:00p.m., and Sonic promised to pick up Amy for the date at 2:00p.m., but he didn't come.

"He's not coming. He promised me that he'll take me on a date with him. I should go look for him" Amy said as she walks out of her house.

Moments later; Amy was in Station Square looking for Sonic. Just then, she spots blue and brown figures inside the restaurant. Amy gasps; Sonic was with Sally. She saw them making out. As they both stopped, they saw an angry pink hedgehog with her arms folded standing right next to them through the glass window. Sonic then remembered that he was supposed to go on a date with Amy, but he forgot. Sonic was in so much trouble. Amy walks away, trying to hold her sad tears. Sally smirked evilly that the pink hedgehog was gone, she kissed Sonic again. Sonic pushed her off.

"Sonic! What was that for?" Sally yelled in anger.

"Don't kiss me in front of her, she's my friend" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Who cares about her? You're with me" Sally said.

"Whatever. But don't ever do that again" Sonic glared at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Amy<strong>_

Amy had stopped crying; her heart felt cold, she didn't care. She didn't want to be loved anymore, so her heart closed from love. Amy decides to go and buy some new clothes and change herself into something new. She went to Hot Topic and buys some dark black clothes, and heavy makeup. After she was done shopping, she leaves the store and went back home.

Moments later; after she had finished changing herself into something new. She was no longer in her red dress, red boots, or her red headband. She now wears a black T-shirt with red rose and thorns, black fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets, black leather leggings, and Goth boots. She even has dark heavy makeup on too. Also her realistic fake vampire teeth; more different than those from Halloween. She liked her new look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Closing My Heart Ch.2**

Sonic dropped off Sally and she kissed him on the cheek. Sonic said his goodbye to her and walked away. Sonic was feeling guilty for cheating on Amy; he promised to Amy that he will go on a date together but Sonic forgot and that he dated Sally behind Amy's back. He really should not have done that to Amy. He wants to apologize to her, but he'll have to wait by tomorrow.

_**The Next Day**_

The new Amy Rose was walking on the sidewalk of Station Square by herself. There were some other male hedgehogs flirting and wolf whistling at her, but she ignored them. She couldn't understand why Sonic was not attracted to her, but only with Sally. As she continues walking, she spots Sonic and Sally sitting on the bench making out; as they pulled apart, Sonic saw Amy walking up to him and Sally, but she just passed by them. Sonic was shocked, Amy was not in her red dress, red boots, or her red headband. She was now wearing black, more like a Goth. His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend Sally.

"Yoohoo! Sonic? Are you there?" Sally waving her hand in front of him. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Why were you starring at that pink slut? You're my boyfriend!" Sally hissed angrily.

"Don't ever call her a pink slut, Sally. If you continue to be like this again, we're through. Got it!" Sonic gritted his teeth. Sally was a little scared by angry look, but then nods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Amy<em>**

Amy was now working at the "_Hot Topic_" store. The customers buy their stuff that they ordered and thanked Amy. Just then, a male green hedgehog with leather jacket, was walking up to Amy with a flirty look.

"Hiya, doll. What you doing?" he said seductively.

"None of your business, now beat it" Amy hissed coldly.

"Oh, feisty, huh? Why don't you hang out with me and have some fun" the male hedgehog winked at her. Amy gritted her fake realistic vampire teeth. This made him get scared.

"I said beat it. I'm nobody's toy. I don't date guys, so get the hell out of here" Amy snarled.

"Okay, babe. But I'm still going to get you. By the way, I'm Scourge. Hasta la bye bye, baby" Scourge said as he left the store. Amy shook her head.

"What a pervert" Amy said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sonic and Sally<em>**

Sonic was holding hands with Sally; Sonic heard a voice that sounded like Amy. He spots her at the "_Hot Topic_" store. A male green hedgehog was talking to Amy with a flirty tone. Sonic did not like this.

_"I said beat it. I'm nobody's toy. I don't date guys, so get the hell out of here" Amy snarled._

_"Okay, babe. But I'm still going to get you. By the way, I'm Scourge. Hasta la bye bye, baby" Scourge said as he left the store. Amy shook her head._

_"What a pervert" Amy said to herself._

Sonic heard this, he decides to go in the store and talk to Amy but Sally pulled him close.

"We are not going to that store, so we're leav—" Sally stopped talking and saw a Scourge standing next to the _'Hot Topic'_ store.

"I mean, go ahead. I'll wait for you, sweetie" Sally said with a fake sweet tone. Sonic's eyebrow rose up, but shrugs and goes in the store. Amy at the cash register gives the female customer the receipt and her shopping bag with her stuff. As the customer leaves, Sonic walks up to Amy; Amy saw a blue hedgehog coming towards the cash register counter.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hedgehog?" Amy said sarcastically, but coldly.

"Amy, is that you?" Sonic asked. Amy scoffs.

"Of course it's me you dumb heartbreaker" Amy hissed.

"You saw me and Sally yesterday? I'm so sorry I forgot the date, can you forgive me?" Sonic said with pleading eyes. Amy didn't accept this, since she does not have a heart to care about.

"Get out" Amy said coldly.

"Wh-what?" Sonic stunned.

"I'm not the same crazy fangirl who chases her crush anymore. Now leave, your girlfriend is waiting for you. Better yet, she's making out with that other guy" Amy pointed. Sonic turns around and spots his girlfriend making out with a male green hedgehog, Scourge. Sonic was shocked, his girlfriend Sally was cheating on Sonic.

"Have a nice day with your cheating girlfriend, Sonic" Amy said coldly.

"Um….see ya Amy" Sonic left the store and goes right up to his cheating girlfriend. They were still making out. Sonic folds his arms, tapped his foot, and had an angry look on his face.

"Ahem!" Sonic got their attention. They stopped making out and saw Sonic standing there with his foot tapping. Sally was in so much trouble.

"Uh….S-S-Sonic, this is n-n-not w-what it looks like….." Sally stammered.

Sonic didn't say anything to her. Scourge just walks away, leaving them there without a word. As Scourge was gone, Sonic was still standing there staring at Sally. Sally was in so much trouble that she cheated on her boyfriend Sonic.

"Sonic…..I-I-I w-would n-never cheat on you again. Can you forgive me?" Sally said with innocent eyes. Sonic did not say anything; he walks up to her and grips her arm really hard. Sally winced in pain; Sonic did not care, he and Sally walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Closing My Heart Ch.3**

Sonic dragging Sally very roughly, he did not care of hearing Sally to slow down. As Sonic made it to Sally's house, he dropped off Sally.

"Um, Sonic? Are you okay?" Sally asked nervously. Sonic rolled his eyes and glares at her.

"Oh, I'm definitely okay, Sally. Definitely. Goodnight" Sonic hissed coldly as he shuts Sally's door loudly. Sally was stunned at Sonic's behavior.

With Sonic

Sonic was running fast at 100 mph; he was not in a very good mood for what Sally did. He shook that memory out of his head and thinks about Amy. From what he saw in Amy's eyes were cold, heartless, and rage. He had never seen Amy act like this. But soon realizes that Amy was no longer herself anymore, since he remembered for what he did to Amy was very hurtful. Sonic sadly sighs; he didn't mean to hurt Amy's feelings.

"What have I done to you, Amy? I'm such a jerk for breaking your heart again" Sonic said with tears coming out of his eyes. He continues to run at full speed, going home.

**_The Next Day_**

Amy was at the _'Hot Topic'_ store; still wearing the same dark clothes from yesterday, but not the same ones. She had multiples of them that are the exact same from yesterday. Since she had copies of her red dress, she now has copies of her Goth clothing.

Amy was organizing the stuff that is for sale. She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she looks over her shoulder and sees the same male hedgehog from yesterday. She turns her head back to what she was doing.

"What do you want?" Amy hissed angrily.

"What? Not a 'hello' to me, babe?" Scourge smirked.

"I'm working. So get out of here or there won't be any trouble here, Scourge" Amy snarled coldly.

"Geez, you sound so cold. I love it like that, doll" Scourge said seductively. Amy didn't care, but she hates talking to guys with a flirty tone.

"Hmph!" Amy huffed and walks to her cash register counter. Scourge still doesn't give up. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" Amy said coldly with no emotion.

"I want to buy you, babe" Scourge winked.

"I'm not for sale, you idiot. If you're not here to buy something, then get the hell out of here" Amy said with anger in her eyes. Just then, something strange was happening to Amy. Some black smoke with pink aura was surrounding her body (like how Mephiles appears to have dark smoke around him). Scourge took a step back; the dark smoke fades away.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going, but you're still going to be my girl. Ta-ta!" Scourge leaves the store.

"I'm nobody's girl" Amy with a dark creepy voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sonic<em>**

Sonic was holding hands with Sally; they were walking at the same store again from yesterday. Sonic was still not in the mood, but he didn't care if he hangs out with Sally. They stop by at the food court to buy some lunch. Sally sits at the chair waiting for Sonic to buy some food. Her thoughts were interrupted by Scourge coming towards Sally. Sally smirks seductively and stands up from her seat, walking up to Scourge.

Sonic ordered a chili dog, soda, and French fries; as he ordered his food, she saw his girlfriend Sally making out with the same male hedgehog from yesterday. Sonic was in so much anger that he goes up to Sally.

"Having fun with your new guy Sally?" Sonic said sarcastically, but with anger. The two pulled away and stares at Sonic. Sally did it again.

"Sonic…..please, this isn't what it looks like. We we're just hugging" Sally lied. Sonic did not believe her, she did it again. He decides to end this relationship. Scourge smirks and walks away, leaving Sonic and Sally at the food court. Sally was trembling with fear that she was caught again. Sonic was not very happy, he puts the food down on the table, not in the mood to eat his chili dog.

"Sonic….please….I-I promise I w-won't do it again. I-I-I s-swear" Sally begged for forgiveness. Sonic was not going to give her another chance again. Slowly walks up into her face.

"We're done here. I'm breaking up with you. Go have fun making out with other guys for all I care. We're through" Sonic hissed angrily at Sally.

"NO! Sonic, please!" Sally cries with tears. Sonic didn't care, he should have known that Sally is just a player. He knows that she does not really love him with all her heart. His thoughts were interrupted by Sally gripping his hand.

"Please, Sonic. I swear I won't cheat on you again! Please!" Sally begged again. Sonic pulled his hand out of Sally's grip, he hissed angrily. He then slaps Sally on her face, Sally winced in pain. Sonic didn't care if she's hurt. He knew that she deserved it.

"S-S-Sonic…?" Sally whimpers with fear.

"Good bye, Sally Acorn" Sonic said darkly as he walks away, leaving Sally by the food court all alone. She falls down on her knees crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Closing My Heart Ch.4**

Sonic was walking in the mall by himself; since he broke up with Sally for cheating on him again, he felt like seeing Amy. He remembers what store she works at, he already found it. All of a sudden, he spots Scourge talking to Amy with a flirty tone. He was very pissed at what that perverted hedgehog was doing was not polite to flirt with Amy. He goes in the store and taps Scourge's shoulder.

"Yes, blue hedgehog?" Scourge asked.

"Are you harassing her again?" Sonic glared at him.

"Harassing? I was just talking to her, she's really sexy" Scourge smirked. Sonic growls at him.

"What? You got a problem?" Scourge said.

"Yeah, don't ever talk to her again. Just go back to my ex-girlfriend Sally. Since you like making out with her" Sonic snarled.

"Oh please. I don't like her, I like the pink cutie" Scourge grins.

"Ew! You are a pervert" Amy said.

"Come on, you know you like me, babe" Scourge flirted. This made Sonic really angry.

"Stay away from her!" Sonic growls.

"Uh, Sonic? You're scaring the customers here, do it outside" Amy said with a grumpy mood.

"Fine" Sonic said as he drags Scourge out of the 'Hot Topic' store.

Once they were out of the store, Sonic pushed Scourge against the wall, but not too hard.

"Don't ever go near her again. I am going to keep my eye on you" Sonic hissed angrily.

"Oh, so you have feelings for this cutie, huh?" Scourge smiles.

"Shut up! I am warning you, if you lay a finger on her, you're going to live in a hell of a nightmare. Got it!" Sonic snarled at him. Scourge nodded nervously by Sonic's anger.

"Good. Now beat it" Sonic pushed him aside. Scourge was out of sight.

Sonic went back inside the store, going up to Amy standing next to the counter.

"Hey, Amy" Sonic greeted to her. Amy didn't say anything. She walks away and does her job, organizing the stuff neatly on the shelves. Sonic went up to her again. Amy didn't look at him.

"Amy?" Sonic trying to get her attention, but she didn't respond.

"Amy please talk to me" Sonic pleaded, she still didn't respond. She finished organizing the stuff neatly and goes back to the cash register.

Sonic still wasn't giving up.

"Amy, please" Sonic pleaded again. Amy didn't care; her heart was closed from love. Just then, the black smoke with pink aura surrounding her body. Sonic was spooked out by this and takes a step back. Amy's eyes glowed into ice cold blue.

"I don't want to love you again, Sonic the Hedgehog. You broke my heart, right now my heart is closed from love" Amy hissed darkly with a scary voice. Sonic gulps nervously.

"Now get out" Amy growls.

"A-Amy….I….." Sonic couldn't hold it anymore, he walks up to her and…..?


	5. Chapter 5

**Closing My Heart Ch.5**

Sonic kissed Amy on the lips, hoping that she'll forgive him. But Sonic was wrong; Amy bit his tongue, causing him to move away with his tongue in pain.

"Ow!" Sonic winced. Amy growls angrily. She walks away from her store, not caring if her boss might fire her. Sonic was confused as to why she left her job, Sonic then follows her without touching her.

As Amy was out of the mall; she walks to the park, with no people in here. Sonic was hiding behind the tree bark, Amy knew he was here.

"I know you're here, Sonic. Even you Sally" Amy said coldly. Sally came out of the tree and jumps down. Sonic didn't realize that Sally was here too.

"How did you know I was hiding, you pink slut?" Sally screamed with anger. Amy was now pissed, she slowly turns around and glares at Sally; Amy's jade eyes turned to ice cold blue. Her pink quills grew long to her waist. The dark black smoke with pink aura appears again from her body.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me. Sally." Amy gritted her fangs with anger. Amy slowly walks up to Sally.

"You don't scare me" Sally smirked.

"Think again" Amy said darkly. Her nails on her fingers grew into sharp claws. Suddenly, Scourge tackled Amy on the ground; Scourge was on top of her.

"You're mine, baby" Scourge smirked evilly.

"I don't think so" Amy said with a creepy dark voice, she scratched Scourge in the face with her sharp claws. This made him get off of her.

"OW!" Scourge screamed in pain.

"Like I said, 'I'm nobody's girl'" Amy said darkly as she lifts up Scourge and gave it a toss, sending him miles away. With Scourge gone, she looks back at Sally and Sonic.

"Amy, what's happening to you?" Sonic said with concern.

"Why do you care about her? You don't even like her! She chases you around like a million times and ditch her! I'm your girlfriend, Sonic!" Sally screamed in anger as she goes up to Sonic and kissed him hard. Sonic didn't like this kiss; he pushed her off of him. Amy was turning dark, similar to Dark Sonic; Sonic saw her turning into Dark Amy.

"Amy! Please, listen to me! I don't love Sally anymore! I love you, Amy!" Sonic screamed, trying to snap Amy out of it, but it wasn't working.

_"I don't care! You never loved me Sonic! I was stupid to fall in love with you!"_ Dark Amy hissed darkly.

"That's not true Amy! Please, snap out of it!" Sonic pleaded.

Amy chuckles darkly.

_"It is true, Sonic! You never cared about me! All these years when I first met you, you always run away from me, never showed up on our dates, treat me like garbage, and most of all; you were dating Sally behind my back! No, Sonic, you never cared about me!"_ Dark Amy shouted.

"I do care about you! I always did!" Sonic said with tears. Dark Amy turns back to herself, but her dark smoke is still surrounding her body.

"Think Sonic! Remember your promise from a long time ago?" Amy said darkly.

"Wh-what?"

"Back then, when you came back from Chris's world, you promised me you would never leave me! You broke that promise, Sonic!" Amy said.

"That's not true! I never left you!"

"Oh really? Then where were you from the other day you promised me that you take me on a date with you at 2:00p.m.?" Amy said. Sonic froze, he remembered what he did the other day. He could say anything.

"Yeah Sonic! You left me waiting for an hour late! Where were you, Sonic?" Amy smirked.

"Amy…..I…" Sonic's voice cracked with sadness.

"You were dating Sally behind my back! And what did you do to me?" Amy yelled.

"No…Amy….."

"You were kissing Sally! That broke my heart! I closed my heart, away from love! Never to be loved again!" Amy screamed in rage.

"I'm…..so…sorry, Amy!" Sonic cried in tears.

"Sorry? SORRY? No, Sonic! You're not sorry!" Amy screamed. She walks up to him and pushed him against the tree bark, pinning his wrists.

"Amy, please! I didn't mean to cheat on you!" Sonic pleaded.

"I don't forgive you, Sonic. You had your chances. I'm not giving you another chance. My heart is cold, unloved, and closed. I don't feel love anymore. Good bye, Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy lets go of him and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Closing My Heart Ch.6**

Amy left Sonic and the unconscious Sally; Sally was waking up from being pushed by Sonic.

"Sonic! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sally screamed with anger.

Sonic heard that Sally was awake, he slapped her again like the last time. He didn't care if she's hurt.

"OW! Sonic!" Sally winced in pain from the slap.

"I don't love you anymore, Sally. You don't even love me" Sonic hissed angrily.

"That's a lie! I do love you! I swear!" Sally screamed.

"Then why did you cheat on me TWICE?" Sonic shouted.

"I didn't mean to! I promise you that I won't do it again!" Sally pleaded.

Sonic shook his head.

"No Sally! You didn't kept your promise. You cheated on me the first time, you said you promised me you wouldn't do that again. But then you did it again with the same guy! That was your second time, you broke that promise, Sally" Sonic said with anger.

"I-I-I was wr-wrong! Please, Sonic! Take me back!" Sally begged as her eyes were producing tears.

"No Sally. I'm not taking you back again. You had your chance, and I'm not giving you another chance. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. You cheated on me twice, you broke my heart. And I don't want to hear your begging. Goodbye!" Sonic said, leaving Sally by herself. She cried in sadness.

"What have I done?" Sally mutters herself quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sonic<em>**

Sonic was walking alone; he spots Amy sitting on the park bench by herself. He sighs sadly and goes up to her and sits right next to her.

"Hi" Amy said with anger.

"Hey" Sonic said quietly with his ears droop down with sadness.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I did. I was stupid to date with Sally. She wasn't the one for me. I shouldn't have done that to you Amy. What have I done to you?" Sonic said sadly with tears.

"Horribly" Amy answered.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you know what it feels like to have your heart broken by the one you love?" Amy said as she looks back at him.

"Yes, I do. I felt heart broken by Sally, she cheated on me twice. That broke my heart badly. I shouldn't have trusted her. I don't know if you can trust me, Amy" Sonic said sadly.

"Why? You never trusted me, Sonic. You knew that I always loved you. Have I ever left your side or cheat on you?" Amy asked.

"No Amy. You never left my side or cheat on me, you were the only one that truly loves me. I'm so sorry that I turned you down or reject you. That was so wrong of me" Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic. What do you feel towards me?"

"I feel like my heart beats so fast when I'm near you. I feel like I'm in love with you Amy. I already realize it now" Sonic said.

"You finally figured it out. Whenever I'm near you, I feel the same way too. But why do you run away from me all those times?" Amy asked.

"Because if I did confess my love to you, Eggman would use you against me. If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do. If I didn't save you in time, I would feel heartbroken. But if Eggman killed me, you would feel heartbroken too. I was trying to keep you safe Amy" Sonic explained.

"You were keeping me safe? But why were you dating Sally? You never ran away from her" Amy said.

"I know. I thought she was more beautiful than ever, but she was not. She was a player. She never really loves me. I don't love her anymore" Sonic said.

Sonic hooks his finger on Amy's chin to look at him in the eyes. Amy saw that his eyes were filled with sadness, regret, and heartbroken. Amy felt her heart open widely with love. Sonic leans in and kissed Amy on the lips passionately. Amy kissed back, her heart was filling with warmth, love, and passion. Her heart was not closed anymore, it was finally open. Sonic wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Sonic slid his tongue on Amy's soft lips asking for entrance. Amy accepted and opens her mouth to let Sonic's tongue explore her mouth. They moaned while French kissing roughly. As they soon needed air, they broke apart from the kiss.

"I love you Amy Rose" Sonic whispers close to Amy.

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy whispers close to Sonic.

They kissed again with love.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize about Sally Acorn. The truth is I'm not a Sally fan or Sonally fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Sally, I only like her in those sonic archie comics, but not in fan fiction stories. Also, I only like her when she's with Monkey Khan, not with Sonic.**

**Sally being with Sonic as romantic couple; they don't turn out that well. Because of the way that Sally slapped him for telling that he's selfish or something. That was very wrong of how Sally slapped him.**

**Also; if Sonic did became king of knothole, he can't leave his kingdom. That would mean no free time, no running around, and no battling Eggman. Sonic's speed would decrease if he didn't run anymore.**

**But with Amy; Amy has a strong love for Sonic. She never left his side; she was always there for him. Sure, she may be crazy but she's not that bad. She cares a lot about Sonic, when he's in trouble, she saves him. She runs along with him, since Sonic loves running.**

**Sonic's old girlfriends; like Sally, Fiona, Mina, and others. None of them turn out that well with their relationship with Sonic. Except Amy, because she truly loves him. Only if Sonic realizes his true feelings to her. You can't love a person who's pretty or attractive; love comes from your heart.**

**If you are a Sally fan or Sonally fan; I don't hate Sally. I only like her in sonic archie comics.**


End file.
